Harry Potter In Arendelle
by cookiemonster135
Summary: When Harry and his friends get transported to Arendelle, they meet Elsa and Anna who are on the run from evil prince, Hans. When Hermione and Luna get kidnapped, mistaken for the two sisters, what lengths will their friends go to save them? Fremione, Guna & Hinny.


Harry Potter in Arendelle

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and the twins were sitting in the Great Hall, alone at around 11 o'clock planning revenge on Umbridge for Harry's detention. The twins were coming up with all sorts of crazy ideas all of which involved Weasleys Wizard Wheezes which Hermione disapproved of very much. Suddenly, the teenagers heard a loud bang just outside the doors. Harry and Ron got up to see what had caused it, but immediatly sat down when a large gust of wind blew through the doors causing them to lose balance.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" exclaimed Ron.

"Language, Ronald!" Hermione scolded.

"Hermione, is this really the time to be criticizing Ron?" asked Fred. Hermione directed a stony glare at him. But Hermione didn't have time to say anything back because the gust of wind suddenly changed direction and headed straight for them. The wind picked them up, and all of a sudden all they could see was black.

"Elsa! What if they can't help us? How will we get them back?!" Anna cried.

"Calm down. I know exactly how to get them back and sure they will be able to help. Harry Potter survived old Voldie right?!"

"I know but..." Anna couldn't finish her sentence because she was interrupted by a loud noise of groaning and moaning caused by seven students.

"That must be them." Anna whispered to herself, as Elsa had already walked up to them. Anna followed, curious to see what they could offer as help.

They had all landed in an ungracious heap on the icy floor of Elsa's palace.

"Who are you?"

"Why are we here?!"

"What is this place?"

"How do we get back to Hogwarts?"

"Umbridge will kill us!"

"Calm down!" Elsa said, her voice raised.

They all looked at her curious and annoyed.

"Why are we here and wh-"

"I am Elsa. This is the north mountain and my sister, Anna and I are in hiding from an evil prince named Hans. After he tried to kill us we ran away, as quickly as possible. Hans is still looking for us, and we need you to help. Please."

"Why us?" Harry asked.

"Because...well...you're famous for surviving a lethal wizard. I mean, an evil prince should be a peice of cake right?" Anna spoke up.

Harry responded with silence, not sure what to say. Yes, he had survived Voldemort's attack, but that was only luck. And he didn't even know these people. But, they seemed nice enough so he nodded, "Okay. We'll try. What do you want us to do?" he asked.

"It's almost midnight. We'll speak of this tomorrow."

After explaining what was to happen, Elsa, Anna, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, George and Fred set off for Arendelle.

"I suggest we split up. Elsa, Anna, Ron, Fred and George go right. Ginny, Luna, Hermione and I will go left. We meet outside the castle gates." Everyone agreed to the plan and set off.

**With Harry.**

"Stay together. We can't split up. Hans could be anywhere." everyone nodded.

"Harry, what was that?" Ginny asked.

"What was what?"

"That rustling." Silence. Silence. After about a minute they all heard the rustling.

"Run! Go to that bush!" Harry shouted. Harry grabbed Ginny and Hermione's hands but Luna was slower, and couldn't catch up. As she reached the bush a strong hand grabbed her from behind. She spun around with her wand in her hand but it was too late. The hand pulled her towards the sled. "I got you Elsa."

"No!" Hermione shouted, running forward. Harry tried to grab her but couldn't pull her back.

"Oh look, it's your little sister too! Come on then Anna." Hans said.

"We're not Elsa and Anna! You-you have the wrong people!" Hermione cried. But Hans didn't listen and dragged them on the sled anyway. He slapped Hermione and told her to shut up. Hermione screamed, her face red. He told his horse to run like the wind, "We finally got them, boy!" Hermione and Luna grabbed each other's hand and tried to stop their tears from falling.

"We'll be ok." Hermione tried to comfort Luna, who only nodded in response.

**With Elsa.**

"Did you hear that? That screaming?" Ron asked. Elsa nodded, "Did it sound familiar?" she asked.

"It sounded a hell of a lot like Hermione!" Fred said, his face creasing up in worry.

"Why would she be screaming? It's only been about 10 minutes. It can't be Hermione. Let's carry on." said Ron.

"But what if it is?" Fred argued.

"But it's not. Let's go." said Ron.

"Ron! I thought she was your friend!" Fred cried. Ron didn't respond because he could see Ginny's flaming red hair and Harry's raven hair coming towards them. There was no sign of Luna or Hermione though and his face paled in worry. Harry and Ginny reached out of breath, Ginny crying and Harry distressed.

"Where's Hermione? And Luna?" asked George.

"T-t-they got taken...by Hans! He thought they were Elsa and Anna!" Ginny said, sobbing.

George and Fred's eyes widened in fear as they were both secretly in love with the young girls.

"We've got to save Luna!" George cried. Fred scowled,

"And Hermione, obviously."

"Well yes, of course."


End file.
